pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Bash
Bonus Bash is the only cave in The Walkway and the last cave in Pikspore. It can only be entered by getting all the treasures and beating Ultimate Arena. It appears to be just an ordinary bonus level with some little goodies to play with, but there is something very strange going on... This cave serves a similar purpose to the Secret Cinema from Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator. Walkthrough Sublevel 1 Upon entering the first sublevel, you will notice that there are no enemies, just Hocotatians walking around and doing stuff. You start in a "lobby" where there is a red carpet on the floor and some hallways. The hallway on the far left leads to the Sound Test, where you can listen to the music and sounds. The hallway on the middle left leads to the theater, where you can view all the cutscenes in the game. The hallway on the middle right leads to an arcade room where you can play minigames, there's even a ball pit in there, and the hallway on the far right leads to the high scores chart. Behind where you initially land is a geyser for when you want to return to the surface. It would seem that there's nothing to do here, but there's nothing further than the truth. If you go into the arcade room, you'll find a little clover patch. behind one of the arcade machines. Behind this patch of clovers is a open door that leads into a hidden crevice. It brings up the "go to the next sublevel" message when entered. Press yes and go into the next sublevel. Sublevel 2 Once you land in the sublevel and walk around a bit, you'll notice that this sublevel looks exactly like the first one, but with some eerie differences. There is no music, no Hocotatians walking around, the sound test, theater and high score hallways don't do anything but lead you into a dead end, a slight blue-greenish fog effect has been added and the scenery looks a bit decrepit, with dirt patches on the carpet and some cobwebs and broken tiles. The arcade room can still be entered, but the arcade machines don't work and the door behind the clover patch is gone. There are a few Dwarf Bulborbs in the arcade room and in the other hallways. If you kill them, a cave entrance opens up in the lobby. Go down it to proceed. Enemies *Dwarf Red Bulborb x2 *Dwarf Orange Bulborb x1 *Dwarf Blue Bulborb x1 *Dwarf Green Bulbear x1 Sublevel 3 This sublevel is a watery maze filled with every hazard in the game. Yes, even cacti. It also floats over a void, being rusted metal themed and all. It's quite simple, and lacks any enemies. Enemies *Flame Jet x4 *Conduit x4 *Gas Pipe x4 *Freeze Pipe x4 *Cactus x4 *Bomb-rock x4 *Bomb-rock (falling) x4 *Boulder x4 Sublevel 4 The fourth sublevel is dark, so navigation can be difficult. Many Wollywogs inhabit this sublevel, which can make things even trickier. Enemies *Yellow Wollywog x25 Sublevel 5 This sublevel is a simple room with a grass patch in the middle. There is also an alcove with a geyser. This geyser does not make you leave the cave. Instead, it transports you back to the first sublevel, where you can either leave from there or continue having fun in the arcade/sound-test/theater. A rare Golden Honeywisp lives in this sublevel. Getting it to appear takes time, but when it does, you will be given the option to change The Ship's color. Enemies *Golden Honeywisp x1 Wildlife *Yellow Wollywog *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Dwarf Blue Bulborb *Dwarf Green Bulbear *Golden Honeywisp Category:Caves